


Human

by AnonymousMyself



Series: LCS [2]
Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Ezarel's POV, F/M, I'm anxious about this work tbh but... screw it, Internal Monologue, also canon as in the game itself, it's completely canon compliant if we're talking about the main fic, this is an au so obviously there are alternations to canon story in order to match the whole idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousMyself/pseuds/AnonymousMyself
Summary: Ezarel'sexaggeratedPOV on the whole arranged marriage thingy going on. Can be seen as stand alone.





	Human

**Author's Note:**

> So... I guess have fun?  
> I mean, this isn't like very light so you gotta be ready for the fact you may come out kinda upset but yeah, have Ez's thoughts on the thing AU-wise.

He’s been getting married – that’s something he’s been ready for ever since he’s grown enough to leave home and pursue his dream of wolfing down knowledge he wouldn’t find in the confines of the mansion.

The revelation was the calm before the storm, though and he’s been on edge ever since he learnt the full news.

He’s always known he wouldn’t have a choice in the matter and has been prepared to simply go with it. But never in his life has he considered the possibility of having to marry _a_ _human_.

So his father’s words hit him in the face like a grand wave hits the cliffs in the Eel coast during the storm.  _ Hard _ . And without any beforehand preparation he was absolutely and utterly shaken to the core. Because the word human holds an awful amount of meanings in Eldarya. And to be honest, none of them is actually good.

For once, they have been the ones to force faeries to run away, to leave Earth and settle in an artificial world not fit to live in. Fear caused that, irrational as it was, but they  _ had _ some reason.

It didn’t explain why they still kept on hunting them down, though.

It also didn’t give them any right to take his mother from his father and him.

To be married to a human would be the biggest slap to the face he's even gotten.

So of course he raged. Of course he tried to convince his father to break the deal. He’d be okay marrying any of those snobbish elvish nobilities if that meant he wouldn’t have to live even part of his life with a human.

Right. They lived short. They wouldn’t be even bound for the whole life like it was supposed to be.

If he gave in, he would be left behind eventually with no more possibilities to create home.

It was the most cruel thing his father has done,  _ ever _ .

And the fact it came with such a great deal did not change a thing.

Now, if this wasn’t enough, the guard accepted it.  _ Easily _ . Miiko didn't do much else than blink before practically  _ glowing _ at the idea.

Food was important, yes, but that didn’t explain why someone would allow a  _ human _ in their world because they could guarantee it.

Right. What was even the price they were repaying for the food? The whole thing sounded like bullshit when his future wife would gain practically nothing from that. There had to be an ulterior motive nobody was seeing. He’s been sure of it.

And he’s been trying to find it during the time that passed quicker and quicker until suddenly, the last week came and he was supposed to  _ meet her _ .

So as against it as he was, he sneaked out the moment his father moved his attention from him and to the sorcerer.

He would have never expected to run in her right after.

He really believed the woman he met in that violet-coloured room was the sorceress. He’s never seen her before and she looked so similar to the man his father talked with, he was easily mistaken. She was gorgeous and her attitude was something to admire. He pretty much wished  _ she _ was the one he would marry instead of some little human that he most certainly wouldn't even get along with.

He regretted those thoughts the moment he learnt her identity. Well, kind of.

It sparked further conflict in him. The fact that she had this kind of fight and daringness in her made him curious. He didn't want to be curious. Didn't want to be so interested in someone he was going to outlive by decades, maybe centuries. He didn't want to risk getting attached, however much he expected it possible anyway. He  _ didn't _ want to  _ like  _ her.

Yet, she made it so  _ easy _ .

As embarrassing and weird as it was, he somehow even forgot about her heritage while talking to her.

He was  _ upset _ when it was time to part their ways. He was  _ annoyed _ when Shaïtan appeared behind that window with call from the guard that he knew he should be thankful for. After all he was supposed to detest every second spent in a human's presence.

Yet, he didn't. At least not when she wasn't reminding him of her heritage.

He wondered how that was even possible. Mused to himself that if he didn't run away the moment he arrived in the mansion, he would judge her head on and wouldn't allow their conversation to go smoothly as it did.

He recollects on this all now as he stands in the forest. Feet bare and inside a circle he's just drawn with his spade like says the tradition. Waiting for his fiancé to emerge from between the trees with the sorceress.

He wants them to get it over with.

After what feels like forever, specks of gold and white spark between the age-old trunks and it's just a moment before two women emerge from the foliage; the sorceress clad in heavy material matching her father's style. Her dress is long enough to reach the grass, orange and lined with golden thread that follows intricate patterns on all its edges and dark green hugging her torso in thick stripes. For once, it's sleeveless, showing the chocolate of her skin, her arms covered by golden bracelets. Her dark hair is short, curling towards her chin while the back of it is kept up with a green tie despite its length.

She's an embodiment of confidence and power.

Then his eyes rest on her companion and he swears his heart jumps in his throat at the view. The dress hugs her form perfectly, starting as several silver straps keeping it on her shoulders by nearly transparent material that turns milky-white as it goes lower. It circles her stomach in a way suggesting there may be a sewn-in corset, flowing freely from her hips and parting at the knees' height. It's long and it drags a little behind her over the grass, the material twinkling silver with every move she makes. The material hugging her arms is of the same kind as what covers her collarbones and chest only that it turns more transparent as it falls lower, silver ribbons keeping it close to her skin all down to her wrists, the longer material dragging from her arms seemingly coming out of nowhere. It flows around her as she walks towards him and if he were to compare this vision to anything at the moment, he'd call the fabric swirls of air itself.

That may sound sickly romantic but with such attire and the delicate silver and white glistening around her neck, over her cheeks and from her long, neatly bound hair, she looks like a star rising from foam.

His eyes travel to hers eventually and as he holds her gaze, her own calmness showers on him. It's so much easier to keep himself so composed when she doesn't look even half as stressed as he's seen her.

He knows it's not an entirely true show when her smooth palms land  in his, the sorceress moving away and the ceremony starting. Because his fiancé's hands are shaking ever so slightly.

Right. They're both at it together. Arranged marriage are normal amongst elvish nobility, but nearly unheard of in this human's environment. Nevertheless, she doesn't hesitate to recite her part of the vows as if she meant them.

Not to mention she's definitely not used to the wonders of sorcerers' magic - he realises as he steadies her with supportive grip when the nonexistent wind circles them. It's admirable how even with that all her stare doesn't falter.

He really shouldn't be surprised, seeing how he already knows how much fight there hides behind this pretty face and polite demeanour. If he didn't know better, he'd guess they are both putting a show to spite the older elf standing further in the distance.

He keeps her ringed hand in his when he tilts her head up for the kiss that needs to be there. It's simply a seal to the deal but he doesn't fail to notice how neither of them is keen on such closeness while neither of them knows the other long enough to have a chance to enjoy it.

And when they part afterwards, he finally breaks the eye contact, his body moving like under a charm; the coldness sipping through his heart at the one thought that emerges, pushing out the awe and hope that maybe that could result in something beautiful.

_ He's just married a human. _

 


End file.
